


Allurement 4 - Affinity

by whiteroses77



Series: Allurement [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rooftop in Metropolis some secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allurement 4 - Affinity

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth in the Allurement Series. Set in early season 9.

TITLE: Affinity  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce.  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17.  
WORD COUNT: 2463.  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: On a rooftop in Metropolis some secrets are revealed.  
Authors note: Fourth in the Allurement Series. Set in early season 9.

~*~

Kal-El stood on the edge of one of the tallest buildings in Metropolis and looked out over his city. Lately it had become his habit to hang around rooftops searching and waiting for calls of distress, to be ready to respond in an instant.

After a recent and severe wake-up call, Kal-El had decided to devote all his time to trying to be the best guardian of the city that he could be. He had been training with the fortress AI to distance himself from the unreliable and dangerous emotions that caused him to put his trust in others more than his own judgement.

And through training with the AI, he had developed his powers and now had complete control of his whole body and his abilities.

Kal-El heard a cry for help. He super-sped to the scene, despatching the criminal to the nearest dumpster to await the police and leaving the El shield scorched on the side, to let the citizens of Metropolis know he was watching over them. He returned to the rooftop to carry on his vigil.

~*~

His honed senses detected a presence; he kept his eyes on the city and asked the shadows, “It’s a little high up for the ‘I was just in the neighbourhood’ excuse.”

Kal-El heard a dry chuckle just before Bruce stepped out of the shadows, “Actually, it wasn’t hard to track you down.”

Kal-El wasn’t in the mood for games, “Why have you suddenly decided to return to my city?”

Bruce came and stood at his side, “When I saw photographs of the symbol being left all over Metropolis, imagine my surprise when I realized I knew the artist.” Bruce reached out and touched the El shield on Kal-El’s chest. “That I’d been intimate with the infamous Red-Blue-Blur.” Bruce made a sweep of Kal-El’s clothes and continued, “Well, maybe it’s just the Blur now? Nice outfit by the way, love the coat.”

Kal-El glanced down at his long black coat fluttering around his legs, “You always did like black the best.” Kal-El commented.

“I still do and although you do look striking in it, I can tell something has changed in you and not for the better.”

Kal-El tried his best to block the feelings of delight that Bruce’s compliment caused in him, feelings that tried to over-power his stoicism, “Whatever changes there have been are for the best.” He told Bruce seriously.

“So what, that sensitive man I hurt the feelings of the last time we met has just gone?”

Kal-El met his gaze and said simply, “Yes.”

“What the hell did you do to yourself?” Bruce demanded.

“I have learnt to regulate my emotions.”

“Why?”

“Emotions are a weakness. I am able to protect Hu… people better this way.”

Bruce studied him, “Humanity, you were going to say humanity, weren’t you? Well, that confirms my suspicions anyway.”

Kal-El inquired, “Suspicions?”

“I’ve seen your symbol before; on a device you called a gateway to a technologically advanced prison. At the time I didn’t realize you were one of its creators.”

Bruce had figured out most of it so it didn’t seem important to hide anymore. “I didn’t create it my father, Jor-El, did. He was a great scientist on my world.”

Bruce was still watching him intently, “And you are?” Bruce requested.

“Kal-El, my name is Kal-El.” He told him.

“And you, Kal-El, track down the criminals to send to this prison?”

“That first time we met I was tracking some convicts who had escaped but like I said I just try to help people.”

“So why Earth, why come here from…?”

He answered, “Krypton.”

Bruce swallowed minutely, “Why did you leave Krypton to come help the people of the Earth?”

“My father sent me here.”

“You had no choice? Why didn’t you refuse and stay on your own planet.”

Kal-El swallowed to wet his suddenly dry mouth, shit, it was all fine and good trying to be remote and logical but he could never hide from the pain that the thought of losing his world and his parents always caused him.

Kal-El took a deep breath and muttered the words, “Dead, they’re all dead!”

Bruce’s eyes widened a moment and then he was nodding thoughtfully and turning away, “Yeah.” He paced the rooftop, “How long have you been alone?”  
   
Kal-El knew talking about everything wasn’t going to benefit his training at all but he answered anyway, “I was raised by a human couple.”

“The Kent’s I presume?”

Kal-El nodded.

“You were raised human but now you train yourself to be like your own people?”

Kal-El nodded again.

Bruce smiled slightly, “You find it difficult though, don’t you?” Kal-El made no acknowledgment. Bruce returned to stand in front of Kal-El. “You lied to me that first time; I knew you were too good to be an ordinary human.”

Kal-El narrowed his eyes, “I didn’t lie to you; I don’t think being an alien had anything to do with how good it was.”

Bruce went and sat on a protruding wall and studied him, “Every time we have met you have always been so passionate; however, now you say you have trained to be like your own people you seem so remote.”

“My human emotions have caused me to make mistakes, put my trust in others more than my own judgement and people have died, I can’t afford to let that happen again.”

“You say human emotions ‘Kal-El’ but the passion you have always shown me couldn’t be learnt. The people of your world must have had emotions.”

Kal-El thought about the Kryptonian’s he had met in the past, most had been aggressive barely containing their emotions, but there had been ones who were good people, ones that showed him what until recently he would have called human caring and kindness. Except that was the problem wasn’t it, allowing those kinds of feelings to sway his judgement, so he told Bruce, “They did have emotions but they valued logic above all else.”

Bruce laughed aloud, “Well, I’d say you were in big trouble.”

Kal-El glared at him, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Bruce stopped laughing but kept smirking at him, “Both of the times I met you while you were tracking serial killers you didn’t even have a plan. That wasn’t very logical, was it? Both of those times you were distracted by – Bruce licked his lips – me, instead of continuing your mission.”

“Don’t worry about it, Bruce, I’m not going to be distracted by you this time.” Kal-El told him.

Bruce stood up and approached him, his eyes bright with a hint of challenge in them. They stood toe to toe, “Really, because you’ve never been able to resist me before.”

“I’m different now!” Kal-El declared.

Bruce taunted, “Because you can regulate your emotions now, Kal-El?”

Kal-El held his gaze, “Yes.”

Bruce leaned in, “I bet I could make you feel something.”

There was no way in hell Kal-El was going to let Bruce ruin his training now, “You’re not going to get the chance.”

Bruce leaned in a little more, “Because you’re afraid, you’re afraid because it’s so hard for you to maintain this act of indifference, isn’t it? Because you know that if you let it go you would have your pants around ankles again within seconds or with your powers maybe even faster.”

“You are so egoistical.”

“No, I’m just stating facts.” Bruce reached out and grasped his wrist and Kal-El looked down and smirked at it.

“Are you forgetting something already, Bruce?”

Bruce arched an eyebrow.

“I don’t have to pretend anymore.” Kal-El peeled Bruce’s fingers from his wrist easily.

Bruce watched in fascination and then grinned, “That little display of power didn’t prove anything; on the contrary it just proved how much you wanted me to fuck you before, to let me hold you down while I did it.”

Kal-El licked his lips and glanced away, “Maybe, but things ARE different now. Before my training, I didn’t want to risk hurting people while I had sex with them. What you offered simplified things for me. However, during my training I’ve learnt complete control over my body. There would be no reason for me to let you fuck me now.”

“Are you actually trying to make me believe that you wouldn’t enjoy my cock up your ass again, just because you say there’s no reason for it anymore?”

Kal-El stared at him.

Bruce whispered, “I don’t believe you.”

Bruce kissed Kal-El then and Kal-El tried to stay in control of his feelings even as he let Bruce sweep his tongue into his mouth. Bruce reached up, cupped his head, deepened the kiss, and groaned deep in his throat. A few moments later, he pulled back and looked at him. He stroked his thumb over Kal-El’s cheek and said, “Let go Clark, let me in, please.”

He had stayed strong but that plea did him in. “Bruce.” He murmured.

Bruce leaned back in and kissed him again and Kal-El responded. Bruce pulled him in tight and explored his mouth with his tongue. Bruce’s hands found their way under Kal-El’s coat and then explored under his t-shirt and Kal-El sighed at the contact. He caressed Bruce’s back and then grabbed his ass.

His feelings flooded back in and Clark took control of the kiss and immersed himself in Bruce. Bruce growled lowly and fought for the control back but Clark smiled into the kiss and refused to relinquish it and the kiss became furious.

Suddenly Bruce used a martial arts manoeuvre to bring them both down to the rooftop and Bruce was attacking Clark’s belt frantically. Clark lied back and laughed, why did he always end up in this situation with Bruce, why did Bruce Wayne enthral him.  
   
Bruce lowered his pants and pushed him on to his side and flipping his coat tails out of the way. He then almost broke the tube of lube as he got it out of his pocket and uncapped it. He coated his fingers and then pressed them to Clark’s entrance. Clark pillowed his head on his arm and sighed at the feeling; there was no chance of being detached with Bruce.

After a couple of minutes of preparation, Bruce’s condom covered cock was pushing into him and Clark cried out in pleasure. Bruce caressed his chest and stomach under his t-shirt and then leaned over searching for Clark’s mouth; Clark lifted his head and met Bruce’s lips. Bruce started a rhythm and Clark whimpered and pushed back for it.

Bruce whispered to him breathlessly, “I knew, god, I knew it. You could never be detached, you feel so much; you care so much.”

Clark was in turmoil, he sighed forlornly, “I know that’s the problem.”

Bruce’s arms wrapped around him and held him, as he continued to stroke into him.  
“Right here, right now, it’s not a problem it’s fucking incredible.”

Clark reached out behind him and held onto Bruce’s ass, “Yes, yes, it is oh god, Bruce.”  
   
Bruce trailed his hand from Clark’s chest, took a hold of Clark’s hips, and took him faster and harder, “Oh fuck, yes, Clark!”

Bruce changed their positions so Clark was face down on his hands and knees and Bruce blanketed him and grasped his wrists and pinned him; Clark moaned and Bruce growled, “You like it, don’t you?”

Clark panted, “I think you like it too.”

Bruce dipped down and bit at Clark’s neck, “I do, and it’s even better now I know you are letting me do it!” and his grip tightened and his thrusts got harder.

Clark moaned, “Oh, shit, yes!”

Bruce moaned back, “Say it!”

Clark knew what Bruce wanted and was only, too happy to give it to him, “Yes, fuck me, Bruce!”

Bruce moaned and scrambled beneath Clark and jerked him off hard and fast, so they came within moments of each other.

~*~

Clark sat with his legs hanging over the side of the building; gazing at the star-covered sky, Bruce was sitting on the wall again. “I hope you’re happy now!” Clark muttered.

“I can’t remember what happy is like.”

Clark looked over at him and frowned, “What do you mean?”

“My parents are dead too, they were killed when I was a little boy. – Bruce swallowed – right in front of me.”

“I’m sorry.” Clark told him sincerely.

Bruce smiled sadly, “It’s been hard growing up without them. I’ve spent my life ever since trying to focus the pain into making a difference.”

Clark nodded, “That’s why you won’t leave Gotham for long.”

Bruce nodded, “I’ve made an oath to protect her citizens. I don’t give myself much time to dwell on my feelings. Being with you are the only times I’ve ever really let myself be side-tracked.”

“It sounds like you’ve had your own version of Kryptonian training.” Clark noted.

Bruce shrugged, “I’ve grown up like it, but obviously, you haven’t.”

Clark smiled, “No, I grew up knowing I was different to everyone else, but my mom and dad made sure I knew I was loved.”

Bruce smiled softly, “Your mom and dad?” he asked.

Clark clarified, “Yeah, the Kent’s.”

Bruce nodded knowingly, “I don’t think your training is going to work.” he asserted.

“It’s got to; having emotions is too dangerous for someone like me to have.”

“I don’t know the details, Clark, but it sounds to me like you don’t need to stop having emotions but have more confidence in your own judgement. To learn when to let others have their way but be able to be resolute when the need arises.”

“Well, trying to be resolute with you didn’t work, did it?” Clark asked.

Bruce gave him a small smile, “You didn’t let me have my way, Clark, you let yourself have yours; you wanted me as much as I wanted you.”

Clark met Bruce’s gaze, “Yeah, I did.”

Bruce nodded and looked around, “I have to leave and get back to Gotham; I can’t hang around on rooftops with you forever.”

Clark nodded.

Bruce stood up and walked over to him, “I hope the next time we meet you will have figured things out. And maybe one day we will be able to have sex in a bed again.”

Clark smiled softly, “Maybe.”

Bruce leaned over and kissed him goodbye, “I’ll see you.”

Then he disappeared into the shadows again.

Clark stood up and looked out over his city and he continued his vigil.

The end  



End file.
